


A Serious Ego Trip

by AJtheBlueJay



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Both Drakes are Bi if you ask me, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Erotica, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Romance, Self-cest, Smut, jerking off, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: 91 Drake takes home 17 Drake, and the two share some steamy sex.
Relationships: 91 Drake/17 Drake, Drake Mallard/Drake Mallard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Serious Ego Trip

**Author's Note:**

> A crackship? Yup. Weird? You bet. Hot as hell? You damn right. I was thinking about it all night and couldn't rest until I wrote this. You're welcome.

As soon as they were through the front door of the empty house, they were all over each other. His arms wrapped around the broad, pointed shoulder blades of his date. His date pressed his beak against his, hands placed on the lower part of his sweater vest. Kiss after kiss, as the two drakes explored each others’ taste. He tugged at his date’s tight lavender flannel as he felt himself lean back at the increasingly deep kiss. He stepped back until he slammed against the wall. He felt his cheeks going red, flush with the heat of his passion. He could feel his nethers growing hotter too, the proof of his desire bulging inside him, aching to escape to the outside.

His date pulled away, equally as flustered. “Er, sorry. I guess I’m getting a bit...carried away.”

He glanced down. His date’s crotch was bulging too, his drakehood almost ready to make its appearance. He was so sexy, his muscular build converging on a thin waist, pert tail, and smooth, shaved thighs. The fact that that’s how he was in another universe made Drake both jealous and incredibly proud.

“No problem,” purred the older Drake, “I’m quite familiar with getting...dangerous.”

They walked together up to Drake’s bedroom. He shut the door behind them and locked it. Then they were back to passionately snogging, stumbling onto the bed as if magnetized to it. Drake felt his younger self hump into his belly, his emerging member poking him. Drake was also hardening as he ground against his lover in response. The air was getting thick between them, and Drake broke the kiss and gasped when he felt his date brush his tail.

“I’m so...hot,” panted young Drake.

“You said it,” smirked older Drake. The young one rolled his eyes and tugged Drake’s sweater vest up over his head and off his torso, tossing it across the room. Drake then unhooked three buttons, exposing his fluffy chest to cooler air. “We’re lady killers no matter the universe, eh?”

Young Drake chuckled. “They were right. You are egotistical.”

“Yes. We are.” Drake got to work slowly unbuttoning his other version’s flannel, pulling it apart to get a full view of his toned muscles. He started rubbing at young Drake’s chest, soliciting a light moan from him. Broad circles around the solid torso, from near the collarbone to his shoulder blades, back to his heaving lower chest. His hands traced down his sides then massaged his silky thighs. 

The younger Drake was panting, squirming at the touch so close to where he wanted. This meetup with his older, alternate universe self did not go quite where he expected. But he was thankful he got to go home with what was quite the catch for him.

Drake paused his strokes at his date’s upper crotch. The younger one’s cock twitched and he humped at nothing to get relief.

“Please…” breathed the actor, “please...I need it.”

Drake nodded. He adjusted young Drake so he could sit up fully if he wanted, then moved his beak down to the slender, tapering cock in front of him. He exhaled hot breath on it a couple of times, just to extend the dramatic moment, then opened his mouth and took it. He licked the head side to side, then began bobbing up and down on it. 

The younger Drake moaned and closed his eyes. Each nerve was firing off at its peak, leaving him a sweating mess, colors dancing on his eyelids. He thought back to downstairs, seeing the sexy, smooth bulge covered by Drake’s cream white feathers. Whatever his older version’s body was hiding at that moment, Drake knew at this moment, he wanted it inside him.

Hearing older Drake slurp as he was blown expertly, young Drake could feel more blood rushing into his groin. He didn’t want to finish like this. He wanted to go all the way.

Drake paused when he saw his younger self sit up and tug at his hair. “Wait, please,” he groaned. Drake felt the cock in his mouth twitching.  _ It seems he was close and didn’t want to finish, _ he thought.  _ Does that mean…? _

“Drake,” said young Drake, tilting old Drake’s face upwards and out of his crotch. “I want you inside me.”

“A-are you sure?” older Drake asked. He didn’t want to give his other version more than he can handle.

“Yeah, I want you so badly.”

Those lustful eyes convinced him. He also wouldn’t mind having the bravery to be this much of a horndog in this universe. “Darkwing Duck aims to please.”

Old Drake sat on the bed and fished out a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He took young Drake into his arms and squirted some onto a finger. His other hand stroked down the young one’s back and grabbed his tail. Young Drake cried out, old Drake raising his eyebrows in response. “So sensitive,” he chuckled. He searched for the hole and quickly found it. Slowly, he pushed his lubed finger in. Young Drake grunted, then exhaled as Drake pulled out. He went in again, massaging the muscular opening, stretching it out. The lube made it nice and slick to handle, and soon, Drake was in with two fingers. It was tight at first, but younger Drake relaxed after a little bit, all the while continuing to vocalize.

“Guess that big beak’s good for something,” cracked old Drake.

“Look...look who’s talking,” panted young Drake, tongue out.

Drake pulled out and spanked his date, who cried out sharply. “Alright, movie boy, you’re gonna ride me,” he declared, gently setting young Drake down. He then leaned back and settled against his pillows. He reached into the nightstand again and grabbed a condom. He made quick work of rolling it over his hard shaft, then dolloped lube on it and gave himself a couple of good jerks to spread it out. Young Drake crawled on all fours over Drake, breathing in and out hungrily. He rose up, remaining on his knees, and lined himself up.

“Ready, young blood?”

“I can take it if you can dish it, old-timer,” young Drake said with a wink.

“Let’s get dangerous.”

Young Drake slowly lowered down onto his cock, grunting with the effort. When he was all the way inside, he stopped. “How does it feel?” Drake asked.

The young one smiled. “Like a dream come true.”

With a slick sound, he rose up, then lowered down again. A slow rhythm of bouncing was building up. Both drakes were panting, even moaning out loud at points. They were joining with each other in the most intimate, the perfect end to a perfect date.

Young Drake cried out, his prostate shooting pleasure straight up his spine. He was starving for that feeling and continued to chase it as he continued to ride Drake.

“You feel...so good,” said old Drake, losing control of his words. He gripped the side of the bed, and arched his back, ecstasy assaulting him from all sides. Sweat droplets were being flung into the air with their movement, slowly transitioning from careful and methodical to needy and feral. Drake thrust up into his young version, helping him get what he wanted.

“I’m- huh! -close!” groaned the young sexy Drake.

Old Drake grabbed his lover’s shaft and stroked it. “Cum for me.”

The vocalizations grew erratic and frantic as Drake’s senses were overwhelmed. He collapsed, releasing his seed onto old Drake’s torso, feeling the pumping of his cock perfectly in time with the waves of his orgasm. He moaned out the pleasure long and hard, drowning in the moment.

“That’s it, kid,” breathed old Drake. He picked up the slack, hugging his young self close and thrusting into him hungrily. His penis was bursting to release, engorged, hot and aching. “It’s coming. I can’t hold it.” He picked up the pace, gulping in lungfuls of air. “I can’t hold it!”

His cock slid into his lover once more and jets of semen shot out of his burning cock. Unknown noises escaped Drake’s beak as he filled the condom to the brim. He went slack as the pleasure died down and the afterglow set in. 

He slid out of young Drake and removed the condom. It was tied off and tossed in a nearby wastebasket to be quickly forgotten. This experience would not be, though, as the two panting Drakes embraced, taking in each other’s scent, sweaty and pungent with their sex.

“That was amazing,” sighed young Drake.

“I know I was,” said old Drake. “You weren’t half bad yourself.”

“Thanks.”

Fatigue set in quickly on them both and they fell asleep, content in their company and their shared life.


End file.
